Watch Dogs 2 (2017 Video Game)
Watch Dogs 2 is a 2017 video game that is released in September 25th for the UK and October 5th for the US. It is the sequel to 2014's Watch Dogs, with 5 playable characters, making this video game a very huge success compared to its predecessor. The characters will include of three groups of different, unique characters: The Redneck, the two Wrestlers, and the two Ninjas/Vigilantes. The game will be released on Xbox One, Xbox 360, Playstation 4, Playstation 3, and PC, but PC does not have launch until late 2018. Protagonists' Biography * Odhin Staples Full Name: Odhin Anthony "The Viper" Staples Height: 5'10" Weight: 173 lbs. Hair Color: Dark Brown Eye Color: Hazel Occupation: Wrestler (at first) / Police Detective (later) Birthplace: Carlow, Ireland Age: 28 Birthdate: 1989 Relationship With: Diane Ross Religion: Christianity Race: Half Caucasian / Half Irish Bio: Growing up with a father as a wrestler and an absent mother, Odhin Staples was born in the small town of Carlow in Ireland, full of crime and violence. He grew up in the ghetto part of Ireland. When Odhin was only the age of 13, his dad, Perk Staples, battled the winning-streak wrestler of the globe, but the wrestler murdered him after Perk won in a game against him. Odhin ran to his grandmother, who lived in Seattle, Washington to live with her until he moved to college, as she raised him as if he were her son. He was always bullied for his weight when he was younger from 8th grade and 9th grade. He used his fighting abilities he learned from his dad in Ireland and used them to fight his bullies. He was known in Seattle as "The Viper", having an occupation as a wrestler in New York shortly after his grandmother passed away, which affected his life as a big shot. Even though of the rough times through his life, Odhin still manages to be a tough wrestler, but a warm-hearted, outgoing, and inspiring guy. * Brian Nelson Full Name: Brian "Germany Boom" Nelson Height: 6'2" Weight: 165 lbs. Hair Color: Light Brown Eye Color: Brown Occupation: Country Club Singer / Hunting Trainer Birthplace: Berlin, Germany Age: 31 Birthdate: 1986 Relationship With: N/A Religion: Catholicism Race: 1/3 German / 1/3 French / 1/3 Caucasian Bio: Always wanting to be a cowboy/hunter when he's older, Brian always strives to live "Old West" style, in his past; having a tough life: with his parents pressuring him with school grades and succeeding into his career goal in the future. In a battle with ISIS, his dad sacrificed his own life to save the US from ISIS's bomb threats. This was a big game changer for Brian's life, as well as his mother marrying another man, making his life depressing. But his little sister, who is 6 years younger than him, Antonia Nelson, is always there through the good and the bad. All these major events in Brian's life makes his will and his personality to become an even stronger man. He moves to New York's western side, which has the theme of his dreamland. His sister moves along to pester him, but they often visit Manhattan after a huge event between Odhin Staples and Clark "The Strike" Loather. * Kevin Tran Full Name: Kevin Tuan Tran / Hasamu Drago (vigilante name) Height: 5'8" Weight: 132 lbs. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Dark Brown Occupation: City Watch (By Day) / Vigilante (By Night) Birthplace: Saigon, Vietnam Age: 27 Birthdate: 1990 Relationship With: Olivia Tantingco Religion: Christianity Race: Vietnamese Bio: Throughout Kevin's whole life, he grew up in a poor part of Vietnam until he was 12 years old, when his father got a job recommendation in the small town of Olympia, Washington, where he got used to the American ways. He joined a middle school where it is most known for the underage use of alcohol and drugs. To keep him safe, he took Karate lessons, learning his common talents were good reflexes, silence, and awareness. He took them more seriously, using them to, once, beat up two bigger and stronger bullies than him. He was always the short kid throughout middle school and high school. A traumatic event in his school when a group of student shooters shot up his school and killed many people. Testing his skills as a fighter, he used those skills to take down the shooters, before it killed anyone else. Having the help of his best friend ever since he was 4 years old from Vietnam, he got shot when attempted to save Kevin. This changed Kevin's life, changing his soft and polite attitude to a very disciplined and hard-working Vigilante for the city of Seattle, where he befriended Odhin Staples. He spent his days as a City Watch for Seattle to help the police department from crimes. And he spent sleepless nights in Seattle when the criminals arose. He moved to Manhattan when Odhin went there for his wrestling career, so Kevin went along with his friend to fight crime in one of the populated cities of the world. * Joseph Ludgate Full Name: Joseph Allan "The Big One" Ludgate Height: 5'11" Weight: 179 lbs. Hair Color: Blue Eye Color: Hazel Occupation: Wrestler Birthplace: Olympia, Washington Age: 36 Birthdate: 1981 Relationship With: N/A Religion: N/A (Atheism) Race: Caucasian Bio: Joseph Ludgate was born in the hospital of the small town of Olympia, Washington, when he realized life was not good for him because his mom always went to the Casino to get drunk and gamble, while he had an abusive dad who did not care for him at all and always hit him. This caused Joseph to become violent and a little bit of a bully in his grade school years. Joseph always struggled to get attention, when he became obnoxious and very mean in school to younger kids, causing him to get beat up and get bullied. During his summer in 5th grade, he got grounded for the entire summer, where he told his father he wanted to become a wrestler when he grows up, but his father said he does not have the guts to and hypocritically said he bullies people, where his father bullies people himself. Joseph also struggles to stop his ways by punching his father after a fight between Josie and Andrew Ludgate. He runs away to the big city of Chicago later from 2000-2014, where he met Aiden Pearce and worked with him for a couple of months to stop crime in Chicago. Then, he moved to New York, where he followed his dream as the world's strongest wrestler known as "The Big One" to show that his destiny matters. * Damian Bun Full Name: Damien Lamar Bun Height: 5'8.5" Weight: 127 lbs. Hair Color: Half Black, Half Brown Eye Color: Purple Occupation: Vigilante Birthplace: Sisophon, Cambodia Age: 25 Birthdate: 1987 Relationship With: N/A Religion: Buddhism Race: Cambodian Bio: As a little kid, Damien lived in a family with his drunk grandmother, his always-busy dad, his lazy grandfather, and two rude little brothers in the small town of Sisphon in Cambodia until he was 10 years old. He never experienced any friends and lived in a horrible neighborhood, where brutal murders and robberies would always occur. One day, he promised himself he needed to give innocent lives justice. He moved to New York for school and stayed there through his school and college years to become New York's vigilante.